before it began
by tynikla
Summary: a draenei who gets far away from home has to survive in a new world, what will she do when those she think she can trust goes behind her back.
1. Chapter 1

Finally, we finished our history's most important Project, the exodaar, the ship that could get us away from this crumbling planet.

not because I want to blow my own horn but i was the one who designed this beautiful craft, it's my design, and best of all, now I can get back to my home and get packed for the jerney, our planet has always been at war against the iron horde, their kind have killed millions of ours, and they wont stop any time soon, so the people higher up had the brilliant idea to build a giant spaceship which would have room for all of us.

When I went into the wardrobe to change to my everyday clothes I bump into something hard, "ouch! what th.." I say as I look up and meet two purple eyes that looks down on me, "Well hey there Nyra , has it been busy? " says Lakras, the cheeky bastard, "nope I really just started to .." I say but stops abruptly as it dawns on me that I still am working on that dress on, "Nyra?" he says confused, I know he's completely indifferent and he doesn't have those obscene thoughts but still "Lagras, you have exactly 3 seconds to run out the door before I put the key in your hand down your throat ! " I say quiet but my voice rises when I reach the last few words, first he looks a little strange to me but he summarize quickly the message "1 !" I shout angrily, "I'm sorry I hadn't noticed .." he says quietly "2 !" I shout "im gone" he says apologetically with his hands up in the air and runs out the door, finally, Lakras isnt stupid, he's just a little ignorant.

When I get home, I see that my door is open, `what in the´ i think to myself, but when I go to the door I can see that it has been kicked up with so much force that it almost fell off the hinges , my stuff is all over the plase, as if the intruders have been looking for something, shit, they could have, I stop my thought and runs next to my desk in another room, it has been choped in half, probably with an axe, I sit and looks through the mess when I hear someone come running through the door "Nyra !" it´s Lakras voice, "Nyra are you okay !" he shouts, his voice shaking as if he is very concerned or shuffled, "in here!" I say after having found my voice again, he comes into the room, squats and graps my elbows "are you okay? What happened? Why is the door kicked in? Who has done this to you!?" he says with seriousness in his voice, "well i would like to know that aswell" I reply sarcstic.

he breathes relieved "you have certainly not lost your impertinence" he says quietly, I start to mess around in the desk remains again and finally comes to my plans for the ship, "phew, it's still here" I can feel that lakras come up behind me and looks me over the shoulders "drawings?" he asked stupidly, 'sigh' just how stupid are you allowed to be "yes and no, that's plans over the exodaar" when I have completed the sentence he looks right at me like I'm crazy or has grown a trunk, "are you crazy "he says quietly" why are the plans with you! you know how dangerous it would be if the orcs came here and took them! " he begins while his voice rising in volume, "if they suddenly began to chase you because they had received information about ... gah!." he concludes stupid, probably because he saw the annoyed face I send him, "well because it's no because I didnt already experience it" I reply then sarcastically, I just need to be alone in my smashed home so I can Think "Lakras" I say quietly, "hm ? uh yes?" I look back at him "please go, I would like to be alone" I can see he´s about to say something but he quickly shuts his mouth and goes out of my smashed home, tired, cranky, and fucking furious i trample into my kitchen to see if there is anything edible back, after having messed around in all my creation, I find little fruit that survived the massacre, when I take a fine half smashed yellow apple up from a smashed fruit bowl, ancestry i got no clue where the bowl came from, probably Lakras seemed I lacked one.

"Nyra" I hear a low voice talking to me "Nyraaaa" mmm I dont wanna "NYRA!" it suddenly occurred to me that I had fallen asleep in a huge pile of wood,i think it had been a table once "Nyra what ...?" I blink a few times and then look up at Lakras annoying face that stares at me "huh?" I say rather annoyed since I actually had lain like a queen in her fine chambers, he says nothing but just stares "what?" i say, i really dont want his stupidity right now I just want to go and find my bed from under all the mess and then sleep "oh? oh! yes thats right," he shouts so out of the blue "nyra! We need to hurry to the exodaar! the iron horde is on the way and we cant hold them back much longer! " he says so very seriously and rapidly, I just stare stupidly at him like i dont fully understand the message even though I have heard him, and asks "what? have you been drinking?" though i didn't get the reaction I expected but instead a very serious mine and a very furious Lakras's yelling in my face "Nyra for fuck sake! we dont have time for that nonsense ! they are on the road now and they will murder all on their way ! " He then just grab my arm and rips me out of my front door so quickly that I almost lost my balance.

when we reach toward the opening of the path Lakras lets go of my arm while he´s still running away, "lakras!" I say out of breath "Lakras" I try again while my voice stops working, but it's too late, he is already too far in front of me to even hear me, I run and run but my legs are about to give in to the pressure, and so I hear it, the muffled cries and moarns that says war, the orcs had come, I run toward the spaceship which should be ready for passengers, but when I see it on the horizon and finally think hell is over I hear the engine start, I see people coming on board falling off of the platform and hit the ground with a bump, people screaming for their loved ones that hadn't yet boarded, and I see Lakras tweaked contorted face that looks directly at me when I get to the edge where the exodaar should have been ready to get everyone on board, I see them, they are ready to attack and have seen me, the very last of my kind left on the overdue plane and they begin to run against me , I quietly take a secret knife up from the leg, while I wisper to myself, -the the battle begin-.


	2. Chapter 2

the orcs never held back against the preseners, there was both sale of slaves and whiping is we didnt do as they said, we were all chained and stamped so we could not run away and live normally, all the rest of our kind, however, had already left the planet and thereby left us on this planet whitch the orcs had taken over.

Of course, it didnt stop some of us from trying to get away, but every time we thought we were finally free from hell, we were brought straight back again, I had tried to flee maybe hundreds of times and failet either because I passed out from exhaustion or had gone behind my back and told them where I was.

3 years ago the others left me and so many others directly in the middle of a war, so many fell because of their choice to start the exodaar just a little too early, if only they had waited a little longer then all the children would still be alive.

"HEY, get up you filthy dogs !" urgh not again "up" a large ferocious orc face was staring at me as I turn around and look up at his ugly mug "not exactly the sunshine I had hoped for, way to ruin a morning on "I mumble, I have been very flippant with the years and allows myself to say a little too much to the guards" UP! I wohnt say it again!"he shouts so to all who hasnt gone up yes or just on the way up, and then he kicks me in the side so my breath leaves my lungs for a sec" guuuh "a little smile emerges on his lip" we have some buyers today, so get out and clean yourselfs! I do not care if you have to rip your own hair out just to look presentable !" "urgh" perverse encounters " its out of me before I can manage to stop it and before I know it, he has grabbed my hair and pulls me up so I can feel the pain "aaargh!" I can feel the battle from the past and get a little cramp drawing of it, "I think we have our first H slave .." he growls while his mouth draws up slightly to a smile, shit! an H slave is probably the stupidest thing he can do, Ill just rib the buyers &% # ¤ off if he tries something and and then they will be in trouble!... well ok and me right after.

since we have all been made clean, we are thrown into a small closed carriage in which we are all bound hand and feet, but in my case I have to have some sort of gag because I once tried to escape with others by biting me through the ropes on them, now, we have chains. we drive for hours and get no breaks where we can get out. now we are locked in a car for hours-days-weeks! no no we to hold it in if we needed a break, and if we coulndt we would get whipped or beaten until we bled, but when we go out to get sold they would torture us in ways so it wouldt be seen on the skin.

when we arrive, I get the feeling something seems different, the air is cleaner than normal, the orc wasnt cursing or growling. doors being closed, make up put on us and we will be led out to a large room where we get told to take one of the white robes on, people coming in, but no one comes out again, after hours of waiting "Nr 1320" my "slave Nr. "like we are ites everyone gets a number, it makes it less personally when I walk out the door and the others look at me with fear in their eyes, and then I turn around and walk out, I have always kept me a little to myself for it not to get personally when someone was beaten, killed or tortured or sold for that matter. I walk into a large dark room as there just is suddenly taken hold of my arms, I instantly try to turn but is laid down on the floor, a scarf? im not sure, I get a kind of chain linked to the arms and legs as I stand firm and can do nothing but stare straight ahead. the curtain in front of me then lifts and a small red light appears below it as it comes up higher, I can see maybe a hundred thousand people sitting staring at me, my first choice is, however, is to stare them all dowm, but it doesnt help, some begin to growl in play while others laugh and shout "uuuuu a fajsti one hahaha!". "Ladies and gentlemen here we have speciment 1320 as one of the few of her race who were allowed to survive her planet's extinction, she can be belligerent and be trained with a firm hand, so let's get started! "yels the man standing with his back toards me, people begin to clap and whoop "1000g!" shouts someone " 102000G" another one shouts " 170000g "and so it goes just loose in a while, I go a little into myself and start to find ways to run away, when suddenly "first! second! .. sold ! to the man in seat No. 273.!" The people clap and I get released from the floor by a lady with abnormaly long teeth who then leads me out to a new roo,, she says nothing but she doesnt need to, I know what happens now, it isnt my first time, though i usually gets sent back within a day.

when I come out there is a tall man, human or whatever they now called his kind, he doesnt take hold of the chain around my neck or push me around, instead he leads me to his horse and then he helps me mount up without touching too much, well, if he did he would lose his hands !. when we get a few hours of distance between the sale and us he stops his mount and jumps down then he gives me his hand, in that he will help me down,but I turn down the offer with the chain and try to jump down but slip and fall directly down on him, "pfft" he laughs, I rise up and turn my head so I cant see him.

he takes hold of my chain but as i get ready to get tucked at he unlucks it, I make big eyes at him, is he crazy? I could seriously smash him if he persisted, so the legs, but when he gives a sign to remove the gag, I turn and run as fast as my legs can take, however, I had underestimated the 8 hours the ride took and trip over my own hoofs and plant my face directly into the grass, when i look up he has already ridden to me on his horse 'shit I forgot the animal' "shhh" he says quietly and I get redy to tear his head off, did he just shush me ?! "I wohnt hurt you, I'm trying to help you" i get mad, help me ... "HELP ME !?" I scream out of anger, my voice full of sarcasm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Autors note: hi there ^^ im not used to showing others my storys so im alittle shy about it, hope you all find it interesting and ill try to keep updating as fast as possible :) it would make me happy if you would** **review it ^^thanks and enjoy x3**

the human stared wide eyed at me as i kept spewing my rage at him "YOU THINK YOU ARE HELPING ME!" i yelled " do you have any idea of what will happen after this?" he kept silent, waiting for my next word " yes, im out of there but when we get to wherever your leading me, i will fucking kick you so hard in the nuts that they will fly up into your brain and you wont be able to think straight again before you find a healer" he kept silent " and then when that happens, you will send me back and the whole think will keep repeating until i die or get killed!" i finished, breathing hard as my anger subsided, he didn't say anything for the next 5 minutes of us just staring at each other, then he looked me in the eyes and smiled "that isn't going to happen little one, im gonna send you somewhere safe" he said slowly,

" i only wished i could have saved more in there" i just kept staring at him flabbergasted over what he just said. a safe place? and where in hell would that be! as for as i know the orc has overtaking it all! "there is no save place" i said slowly "the whole planet is dead" "i didn't say age anything about it being on this planet" he smiled "or this timeline" he then went over to a clearing in between the trees and began casting some kind of spell " what in the light are yo" i didn't get to finish speaking before a huge light exploded in from of me blinding probably anything nearby, when i looked again a ball of blue light was floating in mid air in front of us, " this portal will teleport you to a another time, you will be able to live a normal life as you are meant to" he looked at me with a patient smile, ofcouse i didn't beleave a word of what he was saying though, a portal to a better time, yeah right " just remember when you get there to.." we both herd a sound from some place close, "shit" i cursed," looks like there is no time to explane, hurry!" and then that stupid son of a human pushed me into the blue light.

the first thing i felt was the hard ground i landed on as i fell from about 2 meter up in the air,"argh!" i scrambled, and coughed as i tried to get myself together " oh light are you okay?!" a random voise said, my eyes was closed though so i didn't really see where it came from "who is that! where did she come from?" another voise said, hmm sounded like a male, " i have no idea she just fell from a portal in the sky" said the female voise said, " a portal huh" i wanted to speak but i was still coughing and holding my head because of the fall," hey can you hear me? are you okay?" no im not you stupid idiot! do i look okay, i wanted to yell but i was still coughing, "light damnit" i got out but it sounded raspy "did you land on your horns?" the female said,

i opened my eyes and saw nothing but the color blue "what in the" i whispered still with a hose voise, i looked to my right as i tried to get up and there was grass, grass, where the fuck am i! "how is the grass able to grow here" i asked out of nowhere "what? did you hit your head when you fell?" the dumb idiot said "where is this" i asked "just outside goldshire?" okay and where in the names of all fucks would that be?"what date?" she looked at her friend and answered my question with a somewhat confused voise "uhm, 12th of April XXXX"

first i must have looked confused but then i went into a full shock "WHAT!" i screamed and she backed right up "if you dont mind me asking, what is your name and where exactly did you come from?" she asked me slowly, i looked up lazily with wide eyes and whispered "argus" now it was her turn to stare wide eyed at me "Mathew find Velen, quickly!" she said hastily to the male who then ran over to a huge animal and then flew of "we better get you somewhere to get healed you are filled with scars" she tried "they are old it doesn't matter" "ofcouse it matters! come on" she then took my arm and pulled me to my hoofs then she slowly helped me over to an inn nearby, "oh by the way, my name is Shikma, i dont think i got yours" she smiled at me tryingly, she looked like a young adult around my age, her brown hair tied up in a pony tail with bent horns on the side, probably a magic user of some kind "im nyra" i said slowly, she just smiled at me with a somehow kind shy smile "come sit over there, ill heal your legs" hah! called it, i couldn't help smiling to myself at my small victory.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: hi again :D im sorry it took so long for me to update, i have no excuse ^^" hope you enjoy this one aswell :D and it would make me so happy if you would review it (^.^) thanks ~~**

As shikma pulled me inside the bid building they call an inn, she immediately went over to the owner -or so i thought- and began saying stuff "Hi Tobias, i would like to rent a room for the night, some stuff happened and i need to have some privacy while i heal this one" she said and pointed at me, i just stared dead on the weird so called human, he didn't look anything like the mage on Argus, "oh ofcouse, we have a room at the top floor, but its a single bet, thought, i can get a chair set up if you would like?" the weird brown haired human said with a smile, why did i even let her drag me along.

When she was done negotiating with the human, we went upstairs to the so called room.

"If you would just sit down on the b-" she began "why are you helping me" i interfered.

First she just stared at me, but i wanted to know, i mean, she had absolutely no reason to, other then us being of the same race, there was no reason for her to help or even trust me, at any moment i could pull a dagger - though i didn't have one at the moment since the orcs from my time had taken it- so why.

"Cause you needed help" she whispered while looking at the floor.

"Cause i needed it? what would you do if i suddenly tried to attack you?!" i almost yelled back.

"Why would you?" okay she got me on that one, why would i, i kept turning my brain in all directions to find a reason, but she was right in some weirdly annoying way, so i just kept my mouth shut.

I think she took that as a ¨you cant heal me now¨ kind of answer cause she moved closer to me and began looking over the scars i had on my arms, legs, hands, and some kraks in my hooves and horns, "does your head hurt" she the n out of the blue asked after she had been staring for probably about 30 minutes, or so it felt like, i jumped at the sudden sound in the silence, " a little" i answered trying to sound like a rock... though rocks dont make sounds so i failed miserably.

when i woke up i sat up immediately, where the fuck was i, what happened, why was i asleep, that was only some of the things i thought, but then everything came stumbling back to me when i saw the sleeping female draenei in the chair in the other side of the room.

"oi" i tried, but no reaction.

" Hey, you" i tried again, but with the same result.

"HEY WAKE UP!" i then yelled as loud as i possibly could, " what!" she scrawled and fell to the floor with a laud thumb, she looked around herself in confusion but then made eye contact with me, i expected her to start yelling and get mad at me, but nope, the exact opposite happened "you are awake! are you okay? does anything hurt!?" she began rambling, i didn't get to answer though couse as i was about to open my mouth the door got slammed open.

"What in all hells is going on in here!" the in owner asked rather confused with a tint of anger.

Shikma looked at him for a few seconds " oh, she just woke up, nothing to worry about" Shikma answered with a smile. That did it for me though, i burst out laughing at the calm in her voise, i couldn't help it, she was just so amusing.

 **Authors note: That does it for this chapter :3 im sorry it wasn't as long as i had hoped, but the next one will be. :D soon all the good and exiting part will come too ;P cant wait to post it. thanks for reading, and again i would be a happy drake if you all would plz review ^^ cookies to everyone!~~**


End file.
